


reply, replay

by kiseraeota



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Reply 1997 inspired, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseraeota/pseuds/kiseraeota
Summary: In which, the students reunite after ten years. A couple would be announcing their marriage, their relationship, and their breakup, while the other member is surprisingly silent.





	reply, replay

**Author's Note:**

> for _phoebe_  
> 
> 
> for inspiring me to finally write this

Ten years after their graduation, Hogwarts’ infamous group of students would meet up once more to inhale the butterbeer they’ve been longing for. Perhaps they’d be bringing along their partners...

_Woohyun grabbed his lover’s hand to keep his own warm._

_“Nam Woohyun, it’s embarrassing.”_

_“Wow.” Woohyun huffed. “Are you now too good to be seen with me?”_

 

Maybe they’d come along with their best friends...

_“You’re so slow!” Sungjong demanded. “I’d expect this from Sungyeol-hyung, but not you!”_

_“I heard that, Lee Sungjong!”_

_“I can’t believe I consider_ you _my best friend.”_

_“You have no choice anyway.”_

Or there could be a small chance they’d be commuting alone...

_Howon dragged through the snow, taking in every piece of scenery he hadn’t been able to set his sights on since he left for the muggle world. He spotted blonde hair that screamed out brightness—he knew it could only be someone he hasn’t seen since Hogwarts._

_“Do you want to walk with me, Howon?”_

_He just couldn’t refuse._

 

However, the group of friends had already reserved a table for seven—just enough for all of them, and no more room for more. They’ve agreed to keep it to themselves, leave the harsh reality of the world to enjoy each other’s company.

One couple would be announcing their marriage, another would be announcing their relationship, and the other would be informing their friends of their breakup. However, each of them knew they’d be reliving their lives as students first before anything else.

 

 

 

Kim Sunggyu arrived first. The reservation was placed under his name, after all. “ _Yah_ , Nam Woohyun!” He called for his companion. “Have you found them yet?”

Woohyun pinched the bridge of his nose. “No need to be so loud,  _hyung_.” He shook his head at the elder. Some things just don’t chance. “I found Sungyeolie, Myungsoo, and Sungjongie in the restroom.”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow. “Those three still go together?”

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “Old habit, I guess.”

It took another five minutes until the trio found their friends, and hell broke loose when Sungyeol screamed out their names, earning him slaps from his other two companions. Sungjong tsked. “Why the fuck do you have to be so loud?”

Sunggyu eyed the youngest. “You still haven’t fixed that swearing problem of yours, huh?”

“Piss off, Kim Sunggyu.”

“We might have graduated already, but I still expect respect from  _you_.”

“Not after you broke the heart of—“

Myungsoo coughed to cut him off. “That’s old news now, Jongie.” He smiled, draping an arm around his friend. “No need for such negativity.”

Sungyeol beamed. “Right!” He exclaimed. “We’re here to have fun again!”

Sungjong crossed his arms. “I’m having none of it.”

“Yet you came to eat with us.”

Sungyeol and Myungsoo sat down next to each other, closest to the wall, with Woohyun beside Sungyeol, across Sunggyu who had Sungjong to his right.

It took another five minutes until Howon and Dongwoo arrived, separately at that, and they were both drenched. Woohyun didn’t understand why they didn’t just dry themselves off right before walking in.

“Hyung, you’re...” Woohyun whispered.

Dongwoo just flashed him a smile as he removed his coat. “It’s nothing, Woohyun. Don’t fret about anything.”

Woohyun just eyed the elder. He knew something was up. He knew there was something different, but he couldn’t place  _what_. Or even  _how_  it was different, much less  _why_.

Howon took the seat to Sungjong’s right and Dongwoo was all too happy to be seated at the head.

“So,” Sunggyu started, taking a sip of his butterbeer, “who’s going to start the sentimental shit?”

“ _Hyung_!” Myungsoo spluttered.

“What? It’s a reunion isn’t it? Isn’t that what reunions usually start with?”

“Since Myungie was the one who reacted,” Sungyeol teased, “why don’t we start with his story?”

“Oh you mean his and Sungjong’s first year?” Woohyun beamed. “That was before we were all friends, right?”

Sungyeol nodded. “Which is why it’s such a great place to start.”

Myungsoo nudged his pretty friend. “Sungjong, did we do anything we regret that year?” He whispered.

“Not that I know of, but with those  _hyung_ , you never know what they have up their sleeves.

All the handsome boy could do was pray.

 

*******

 

_ First Year _

Kim Myungsoo’s introduction to hell started when he accidentally bumped into his upperclassman. If only the coffee didn’t smear all over his uniform, Myungsoo would’ve been saved from him. But it didn’t, so he wasn’t anywhere near  _safe_.

“You know,” the tall boy told the first year, “you’re lucky you didn’t spill someone else’s coffee.”

Myungsoo looked up. He knew of Lee Sungyeol—everyone on the train had been talking about the prankster duo of Lee Sungyeol and Nam Woohyun. He didn’t expect to meet them in the first place. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

Sungyeol laughed. “It’s alright, first year.”  _He looks like a Hufflepuff_. “Now I have something to get Woohyun to do. Oh shit, speaking of Woohyun, I’m late! What’s your name by the way?”

Before Myungsoo could say anything, he was pulled in to the crowd of the other first years, making their way to the dining hall.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he was glad he was able to make  _one_  friend before classes actually started. Although, Lee Sungjong was a pure-blood from a family lineage of Slytherins, he was kind enough to briefly orient the muggle-born Myungsoo on how Hogwarts worked. Sungjong had lived across the street back in Seoul. They’ve never really been close, but Myungsoo’s parents asked Sungjong’s family for help with the wizarding world. Although, thinking about it, Sungjong’s parents were only obliged to do their bosses’ bidding.

He knew what he was going to expect next—the Sorting Hat.

“Your palm’s so sweaty.” Sungjong noted as he grabbed Myungsoo’s hand. “Are you nervous?”

He nodded. “Sorry, Sungjong, for making you go through all that.”

“Even if I had no choice, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Sungjong reassured him. “C’mon Myungsoo, it’s just the Sorting Hat. There’s nothing to fear.”

 

Unlike Woohyun who could pass up as a typical top student at first glance, Sungyeol wasn’t sitting up straight and watching the first years cry of disappointment or shout out in glory. He wasn’t the only one from the Gryffindor table to do so. However, when he caught the eye of the first year with piercing eyes, he knew he was the boy to watch.

“Whoa, you’re suddenly up.” Woohyun teased. “What, do you like the kid?”

Sungyeol slapped his friend. “I’m not you, and that’s not Sunggyu.” He spat. “That’s the kid who spilled my coffee.”

Woohyun raised an eyebrow. “So why aren’t you mad at him?”

“Am I supposed to be?”

“We had one big fight when I accidentally drank from your cup! Do you expect me to believe you’re not mad at that?”

“Maybe I matured.” He stuck out his tongue.

“You haven’t!”

He didn’t get to listen to the Sorting Hat, nor did he still manage to catch the boy’s name. All he got was that his previous hunch was correct—the boy was a Hufflepuff. He made a mental note to ask Dongwoo for the name later on.

 

*******

 

“Oh man, Sungyeollie was  _whipped_!” Dongwoo laughed. “He even chased me to the bathroom to ask about ‘that first year with the scary eyes, but is one cute mess anyway’ and wouldn’t leave me alone until I told him.”

Sungyeol groaned. “I didn’t even like Myungsoo!” He protested.

All Woohyun could do was eye his best friend suspiciously. “In past tense?”

The tall male shrugged. “Well, yeah.” He replied. “He _did_ spill my coffee. What’s there to like?”

 

 *******

 

It took a while for Myungsoo to adjust from being normal to... he didn’t even know what it is anymore. When he asked a friend from the year above him, he just answered, “normality is subjective. Really, Myungsoo, it’s all in how you perceive things in your head.”

“What about you, _hyung_?” Myungsoo asked, fidgeting with the edges of his textbook. “How did you get around to familiarizing yourself with this place?”

“Are you always this formal?” The older boy laughed.

Myungsoo shook his head. “I don’t think so, but Sungjongie says I am.”

“You’re already friends with someone?” His voice was getting more and more excited. “A Slytherin, at that.”

“His family took me in because mine had no idea how to handle people like me—like us.”

“But we’re normal people too.”

“My parents were just scared.” Myungsoo defended. “I am too. It’s my first time in everything like this.”

“Listen up, kid,” his companion pushed back his long blonde bangs, “we all went through that kind of harsh environment in the beginning. Although, not all of us are as lucky as you to already have a friend.”

Myungsoo looked down. He was right—Myungsoo really was luckier than others. The second year seemed to sense the younger’s troubled emotions. His own kind heart melted immediately. “If you want, you and your friend can join me and _my_ friend to bond sometimes. I bet they’re already getting along fine in their commons.”

When he saw the younger’s eyes twinkling, he knew he made the right choice. “Alright, thank you. Good night, _hyung_.” Myungsoo bowed slightly.

“You’re close with Dongwoo?” His roommate smiled. “You finally made some friends in the house?”

Myungsoo cocked his head. “Oh, so his name’s Dongwoo.”

His roommate nodded. “Yes, though I don’t understand why you don’t use your English names here.”

“The closest thing I have to an English name is ‘L,’ and I don’t like that.” Myungsoo admitted.

“Can you just imagine the girls lining up screaming ’L- _oppa_ ’ everyday? Sorry, man, but I’m going to switch rooms with someone if that actually happens.”

Myungsoo couldn’t help but smile and bid his roommate goodnight. He didn’t want to break the news to the other that he didn’t bother to know anyone’s name in their house besides Dongwoo’s.

 

“Sungyeollie, let’s go play.” Woohyun poked his roommate’s cheeks as the other attempted to nap.

“Go play with Sunggyu.” Sungyeol muttered.

“You know he won’t.” Woohyun groaned. “He’s still too cold.”

“I don’t care. Don’t disturb me.”

Sungyeol ended up going with Woohyun to distract a certain small-eyed Slytherin against his will. Sungyeol knew about Kim Sunggyu—the man was the pride of Slytherin with his top grades, Quidditch skills, and his lack of empathy towards others. If only Woohyun had already known better, he wouldn’t be chasing after a man who didn’t even look twice his direction. But, alas, Sungyeol’s best buddy was indeed a dumbass.

“You know,” Sunggyu rolled his eyes, “if you’re going to disturb me again, you better play chess with me.”

“Don’t those destroy each other?” The only first year in their group of four asked, turning all attention to him. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Sungyeol eyed the younger. “Weren’t you the one who spilled my coffee?”

As the younger boy’s eyes widened, Woohyun rolled his. “Really, Sungyeol? That’s how you remember him?”

The Hufflepuff bowed down in embarrassment. “I’m really sorry, Sungyeol- _sshi_. I didn’t mean to. I swear. I can repay you some other way.”

“You’re embarrassing, kid.” Sungyeol sighed. “I don’t bite. At least, not anymore.”

“ _Anymore_?” If eyes could get wider, the boy’s sure did.

“Nam Woohyun, tell your friends to go fuck off.” Sunggyu cursed, dominating another one of Woohyun’s bishops. “I’m trying to focus.”

“I don’t even know the other one!” Woohyun protested.

“The other one is Dongwoo’s friend. I don’t know him either.”

 

Sungyeol took the liberty to familiarize himself with the kid named Kim Myungsoo. Apparently, he was friends with the girly-looking kid from Slytherin since they lived close to each other, he was just average when it came to academics, he was born from a long line of muggles, and he didn’t like it when people passed him around like an object. “You went through a lot.”

“I guess.” Myungsoo said dryly. He didn’t want to open up—not yet. He’d want to get to know the other more before telling him until _that_ secret.

“Do you like it here, Myungsoo- _sshi_?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo shrugged. “It’s not much of a difference—I’m still an outcast, you know.”

“I thought you said you were having a hard time to adjust?”

Myungsoo scowled at the grass of the hill. “It’s the little changes that make the difference.”

“How so?” The older Gryffindor was dying to understand how things worked in the kid’s mind. Everybody seemed to want to get close to him, yet nobody ever tried. He knew—the boy was a hot topic from the Ravenclaw girls.

“For example, back at home, nobody ever talked to me unless it was for school or girls who wanted to get together.”

Sungyeol chuckled. “You seriously have girls wanting to talk to you at the age of ten?”

Myungsoo ignored him. “Then here, there’s someone who came along and I feel like he truly wants to get to know me by himself. Not for school, not to confess, not for anything but actual friendship.”

“Do I know this person?” Sungyeol asked. “Maybe I can get them to get closer to you. Just tell me.”

If there was a word to describe Kim Myungsoo, it would be _dejected_. “We’re not that different from each other, yet we completely contrast one another.”

Sungyeol raised his hands up to his hair, groaning out of frustration. “I thought only Ravenclaws speak like old proverbs.”

“That wasn’t even a proper saying.” Myungsoo rolled his eyes internally.

That signalled the beginning of the friendship and companionship of the two young boys.

 

 

 

_ Second Year _

 

When you asked Sungyeol who he disliked the most, he’d simply reply with “I don’t dislike anyone” with a bright gummy smile.

“Except Myungsoo.” Woohyun followed up.

“I don’t dislike him.” Sungyeol pouted. “I despise him with every inch of my body.”

Woohyun shrugged. “If you say so.” He knew about his friend’s love letter for the second year, yet he didn’t say anything. “So listen, about that shampoo I wanted...”

Sungyeol tried to suppress his smile. He might have just thought of Myungsoo, but the best way to lift up his mood was Woohyun. “I’ll leave it in the bath tomorrow.” He replied, attempting to look away naturally.

Sungyeol planned it to be painful for Woohyun. He wanted his friend to look embarrassed, he wanted his friend to be laughed at, he wanted his friend to look ridiculous. He didn’t expect Nam Woohyun to appear in their potions class the next day with the most  _ridiculously_  styled blonde hair that made him look better than ever before.

Howon snickered from beside him. “Nice going, Sungyeol. Now you’re going to lose more people to  _Honey Tree_.”

“How’d you know it was me?” Sungyeol huffed in annoyance. “Maybe Woohyun just wanted to dye his own hair.”

“From the way he’s flipping you off, I took a wild hypothesis.” Howon snickered. “And it looks like Kim Sunggyu’s finally paying him attention.”

“Ooh, where?” Sungyeol loved gossip. “Agh! It’s all going too well for him!”

“SUNGYEOL LEE AND HOWON LEE, DETENTION!”

 

Out of all the people Sungyeol even deemed possible to get detention that same day, he didn’t expect a certain Hufflepuff second year to be there to clean up the mess made by their classmates.

“Why are you here?” Sungyeol whispered, asking Myungsoo as discreetly as he could.

“I broke a pot.” Myungsoo barely looked up from what he was doing. He didn’t want his bad mood ruined further. “Honestly, they could fix it just as easily as they did the first twelve times, but they told me breaking a pot twelve times was already pushing it to the limit. And I have to be here another six years.”

“You seem so pissed about it.” Sungyeol noted. “Want to talk about it?”

Myungsoo shook his head. “No, thank you.” He moved to another table, really confused as to why the older was actually interested in his life.

Howon approached the Gryffindor, still frozen in place. “I didn’t know he could talk.” He joked. “Are you close?”

Sungyeol shook his head. “Not really.” Myungsoo was disliked by others because he rarely ever made an effort when they were _trying_ to get him to open up. The younger once told him that having one friend was enough, even though he belonged to a group of four, comprising of Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo, Lee Sungjong and himself. Perhaps that was why Sungyeol told himself to dislike Myungsoo—he didn’t want the other to stay the way he was. He wanted Myungsoo to accept the friendship others gave him.

Cold hearted? Yes.

Does he know he’ll regret it? Oh, fuck, _yes_.  

 

*******

 

“Oh so _you_ were the reason Myungsoo hated the color red.” Dongwoo said in awe at his new discovery.

“Really?” Sungyeol glanced at the man beside him. “You did?”

“I disliked it as much as I disliked you.” Myungsoo said, bitterness obvious in his voice.

“But you never really disliked him.” Sungjong said.

“Who the hell said I did?” Myungsoo smirked. “Aren’t you one to talk, Lee Sungjong?”

“What the hell did I do?” Sungjong gasped.

“Don’t play dumb.”

 

*******

 

Second years were always excited to get together and try out for their respective Quidditch teams. However, second year Lee Sungjong couldn’t care less. All he wanted to do was accompany Hani to come see the so called “amazing third year from Ravenclaw.”

He somehow ended up with Dongwoo since Myungsoo had to meet up and argue with some tall kid from Gryffindor, and Sunggyu somehow thought giving Nam Woohyun a chance was going to be a great idea.

Sungjong was never really a big fan of Quidditch despite his family always bringing him to matches. Hani and Dongwoo disappeared off somewhere, trying to get the best seats to watch the try outs. However, seeing the Ravenclaw team strategising and planning out every move just got on his nerves.

“You know, you seem like the type who’d try to push me off my broom.” Howon said from beside him, startling the younger. “Lee Howon.” He pushed out a hand.

Sungjong shook it. “Lee Sungjong. It’s nice to take a break from all the English we have to speak, though.”

“Imagine how it is for me who speaks  _Satoori_ , huh.” Howon laughed. “You should join your team and bring Sunggyu along with  you.”

“You know Sunggyu- _hyung_?”

“He’s the one Namu likes, so I know my stuff.” Howon shrugged. “I also know about Sungyeol’s hatred towards your best friend.”

“Oh please, give it time, and they’d be pushing their tongues and cocks down each other’s throats.” Sungjong rolled his eyes. “What about you, Howon- _sshi_? Is there someone you like?”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t have time for that. Being a Ravenclaw and a part of the team is hardwork. I get enough love from those girls.”

“Oh, your fanclub.” Sungjong chuckled. “I knew you were famous, but I didn’t expect your fanclub to be real.”

“Yeah, it’s real. Real annoying at times. But it’s nice to know they care from the notes they give me.”

“You read all of them?”

Howon nodded.

“You have  _the time_  to read all of them?” Sungjong questioned.

“Nope. But I chose to give up my study time for that. It isn’t much but I try to respond to them. It’s better to turn them down personally than ignoring them in the first place.”

“Doesn’t the rumoured ‘Ravenclaw academic pressure’ exist?”

“I’m starting to think you’re going to write a paper about me.” Howon joked. “But, yes, it does. During my second year, I tried to balance it out, but I couldn’t, and then I felt their judging looks.”

“Why don’t they say anything about it?”

“This is just a secret between you and me, but the team’s actually not worth shit without me.”

“Aren’t you a bit too confident to be making remarks like that as a third year?” Sungjong was starting to get sceptical about the man in front of him. More so of the team itself—what kind of self-respecting person would let a younger player show him off?

“Ravenclaws don’t think the same way you do.” Howon remarked, smiling sheepishly at the younger. “Sorry, it was obvious what you were thinking. Your kind might be cunning, but you’re always the easiest to read.”

Sungjong was flabbergasted.

“Anyway, see you around, Sungjong.” Howon hastily stood up to take his leave. “Maybe the next time, you’ll actually push me off my broom.”

Sungjong didn’t understand what the whole fuss was about. He wasn’t an expert on this, but he could see the captain was still too busy orienting the new try outs to even care about the older members.

Until it hit him.

Never in his life did Lee Sungjong ever think he’d be temporarily blinded by a speeding love letter.

 

“What’s up your ass that you’re pissed off more than usual?” Sunggyu asked as the younger stormed through their common room. He had already seen Sungjong ranting multiple times, attempting to break furniture more than once, yet he had never seen his friend fuming like he was at this moment.

“ _Hyung_ , do you think I’d do well in Quidditch?” Sungjong asked.

Sunggyu looked back down at his chess game. Playing with himself required much more concentration than playing with the other ghosts—after all, the only one who could beat him was him.

“Perhaps.” He muttered just enough for his companion to hear. “But the team requires your full attention. Are you sure you can balance your studies and the sport at the same time?”

Sungjong cocked his head, taking an angry bite at the muggle chocolate Myungsoo smuggled in for him. “What about you, hyung?” He questioned. “I heard you were part of the team, yet you never attend the practices. Why is that?”

Sunggyu down smirked at the board.  _Checkmate_. “That’s because I’m a genius, Lee Sungjong.”

Sungjong rolled his eyes. What was it with these overconfident Quidditch players?

 

Slytherin and Gryffindor were to have a practice match and to no one’s surprise, Sunggyu didn’t come at all.

Alright, he was sitting by the sidelines beside an overdramatic Gryffindor beater who was moping since “Sungyeol’s starting! Why can’t I?” and starting numerous rumors that Kim Sunggyu finally acquired a friend from another house. He didn’t even understand _how_ and _why_ people only care about interhouse friendships when they were from Slytherin and Gryffindor. They seemed to mind their own businesses when it came to other houses, Sunggyu just couldn’t grasp the whole idea of gossip.

He opened his book on the History of Magic and turned away to face the castle. It was much better than a distracting kid in front of him. He was three pages into their lecture references when he noticed a neatly folded envelop bookmarking the next chapter. He faced back the field. “Woohyunnie, did you place this here?”

“Yup.” Woohyun said indifferently, still moping yet watching how Sungyeol played.

“This is a love letter.” Sunggyu frowned.

“And you know I love you.” Woohyun retorted.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“I don’t know. Read it? Burn it? I don’t care. It’s yours.”

Sunggyu sighed. There was no getting through that kid. “Alright I’ll burn it.”

 

*******

  
“We weren’t even asking about _your_ love story, but alright,” Howon sighed, “thanks for filling us in. Even if yours was the most boring.”

“I’m offended you think I’m boring.” Woohyun feigned hurt.

The now professional Quidditch player shrugged. “Yes, I do. But that aside, I keep forgetting Sunggyu-hyung was the reason no one else won against Slytherin.”

“Yeah,” Sungyeol snickered, “if he actually played.”

“He lost against us, though.” Dongwoo said proudly. “It was one time, but we one up you, don’t we, Soo?”

Myungsoo flashed a smile. “What can I say?” He shrugged smugly. “My fans love me.”

“Disgusting.”

“So out of character.”

“Don’t do that again.”

Myungsoo chucked. “Alright! Jeez, I can really feel the love, right now.”

“Oh hyung,” Sungjong perked up, “do you remember Myungsoo’s birthday, when everyone was making such a huge mess about Hufflepuff’s poster boy?”

“That was in your third year, right?” Howon asked.

Sungyeol nodded. “Yeah, those times when if you asked Myungsoo who he hated, he’d instantly say ‘Yah! Lee Sungyeol!’”

Myungsoo pouted. “You trusted me the most after _that_ happened, though.”

“Yes, I did, sweetie.” Sungyeol pulled the younger into a side hug. “And that’s only because I love you.”

Woohyun choked on his drink, some of the liquid ending up coming out of his nose. “Are we missing something here?” He demanded.

“Hyun, what do you...” Sunggyu trailed off. “Oh wait, WHAT?”

“Are you for real?” Howon gaped, his eyes, larger than usual.

“Fuck, Soo, why didn’t you tell me?” Dongwoo sniffled.

Myungsoo shrugged. He had previously assumed that everyone in their group of friends already knew or figured it out. He was wrong, then. “It’s not like any of you actually asked.”

“You mean, none of you ever saw it?” Sungjong asked, curiosity and laughter bubbling up inside him. Everyone besides the couple shook their heads at the  _maknae_. “And here I was thinking they’re the most obvious couple on campus.”

“What do you mean?” Sunggyu’s eyes narrowed, making them appear smaller than they already were. “When did this start?”

Sungjong shrugged. “Like I said, Myungsoo’s birthday was one big mess for everyone.”

 

*******

 

_ Third Year _

March thirteenth would always be a memorable day for Hufflepuff.

Although they never spoke aloud about it, it was the day when the common room would be flooded with sweets and gifts from everyone around the campus, even the ghosts and a few teachers took part in it. It would be the third year of this weird tradition, and everyone welcomed their so called,  _poster boy_.

“There are three more baskets outside for you.” Dongwoo informed the boy sitting on one of the couches, focused on cleaning his broom for the big match. “What will we do about it?”

Myungsoo looked up. “Give it to the first years.”

The youngest members of the house rushed down to collect their baskets of goodies, crumpling the love letters attached to each piece. Myungsoo smiled at them. “Be sure to brush your teeth!”

“Thanks, Myungsoo!” Their mouths were already half full by the time they managed to thank him. “Happy birthday!”

Myungsoo chuckled at their behaviour. He was never treated so nicely back at home, he was quite lonely, if he were to think about it. However, when Sungjong took it to his liberty to get his hair straightened out before coming to Hogwarts, things started to go differently for him.

 _Now if only the one I actually like noticed me again_. He often thought to himself. Today was one of those days when he found himself thinking about the said person of his interest. He shook his head. Of course, he was noticed, just not in the way he wanted to be.

“You still like him?” Dongwoo asked, amused at the younger’s flushed expression. “Damn, he isn’t even here, and you’re thinking that way already.”

“Shut up,  _hyung_!” Myungsoo rubbed his temples. “I actually want to beat Sungjongie today.”

“We can’t, sadly.” Dongwoo was crestfallen. “Gyu’s playing today.”

He glared at the elder, determination glistening in his eyes. “Watch me.”

 

Myungsoo was the last to enter. He always was. That was the only way the Hufflepuff team could ensure people actually paid attention to them. Cruel, but  Myungsoo didn’t really mind.

“Hey.”

Myungsoo turned around to smile at the owner of the voice he’d know from anywhere. “Hey, yourself.”

“Good luck, out there. He’ll be watching.”

“Thanks, Namu.” Myungsoo smiled. From his position, he could see a speck of red in the sea of yellow.

 

  
“I didn’t know you two were close.” Sunggyu uttered.

“You don’t know everything,  _hyung_.” Woohyun rolled his eyes. “It was actually just because Sungyeol was too chicken to actually greet his secret crush that isn’t actually a secret anymore.”

Sungjong eyed the blonde. “I thought you didn’t know they were together.”

Woohyun shrugged. “I never knew they actually hooked up. I always thought they were stuck thinking they had no chance with the other.”

Myungsoo cleared his throat. “I’m actually telling a story right now, so if you don’t mind shutting up so I can continue, then please do.”

This took everyone’s breaths away—even Sungyeol’s. Dongwoo shook his head. “I never thought you’d be this way, Soo.” He sniffled. “Maybe we should really take Sungyeol away from you if he’s this bad of an influence.”

“Hey!”

 

  
Sungyeol was stuck with the Hufflepuff during the match. The yellow-clad crowd was cheering loudly for their players as they rose up the air in their brooms. Even Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were cheering alongside the team opposing Slytherin.

Everyone was cheering on Hufflepuff for three reasons: One, Kim Myungsoo was on that team. Two, it was Kim Myungsoo’s birthday. And three, everyone was hoping the team would actually push Kim Sunggyu off his broomstick that time.

Kim Sunggyu was known for being the top strategist in the history of Quidditch. As prideful as the Slytherin can get, they acknowledged the boy back in his second year, and immediately offered him the position as captain as soon as the previous one graduated, to which he turned down for his priorities lie within his studies. At least, that’s what Sungyeol heard from Woohyun. Woohyun heard that from Howon, and everyone knew that Ravenclaw knew everything. That’s how Sungyeol figured if anything was true or not most of the time: Did a Ravenclaw say it?

So when Howon told him it was his crush’s birthday, he was taken aback to say the least. “You mean it really  _is_  today?” Sungyeol gasped, making Howon roll his eyes.

“The whole campus had been freaking out about it every year on the exact same day!” Woohyun pointed out. “Please don’t tell me you missed the fact that Ravenclaw were also leaving baskets outside the Hufflepuff common room, screaming out “ _Myungsoo-oppa!_ ” in their annoying English accent.”

Sungyeol stayed silent.

“You’re fucked, man.” Howon laughed. “Anyway, good luck with that. You’re going to have to get through Dongwoo, and those two scariest Slyths to get to your man.” In the end, Sungyeol had Howon get one of his Hufflepuff fangirls to get Sungyeol closer.

That’s how Lee Sungyeol ended up in the crowd of Hufflepuffs, screaming louder whenever Myungsoo sped up to chase the snitch. He was target to most of the trashtalking from the opposing team, but he was used to it. Those lonely years finally came in handy for him. All he ever gave them back was a smirk that showed off his more prominent dimple.

“Talk about cocky.” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. He halted his broom and turned his head up to face his youngest teammate playing. “Sungjongie! Let me take care of pretty boy!”

Sungjong faced down, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. “Why would you want to go from being the keeper to the seeker? Are you crazy?”

Before he knew it, Sunggyu had already begun his chase to catch the golden snitch.

“Is this even allowed?!” Sungjong exclaimed as he flew around their goal. “Yah! Kim Sunggyu!”

“Is that allowed?” Woohyun asked the Hufflepuff around them, who all just shrugged in reply. It’s Sunggyu anyway.

Sunggyu was faster than the Hufflepuff seeker, and Myungsoo was starting to lose hope when he was shoved sideways by the said Slyth. It was already hard enough for him to catch sight of the snitch with Sungjong against him, but now he had the fastest player from the other team against him.

Myungsoo could see his opponent getting closer and closer to finding the snitch—was it time for him to give up?

Then he thought of a plan.

He thought hard.

There was no way he could outsmart the smartest player, so maybe he could out-dumb him. Maybe all those times Sungyeol bothered him would be the key.

Then he heard a buzzing sound. It was faint, but he heard it.

He squinted, a trick he learned when he was trying to avoid someone and a certain friend. The sun would work well—it was quite sunny anyway. He was glad it was closest to the Hufflepuff, next to the Gryffindor—the noisiest of them all.

There were three golden items that caught his eye, and he knew he only needed to chase one.

So he pretended. He pretended to see the snitch and sneak off very carefully to the Gryffindor side. Sunggyu followed, and it wasn’t long until he spotted gold in the crowd of yellow too. And no, it wasn’t Nam Woohyun’s beautifully gold hair.

What happened next was unexpected.

Soon enough, the entirety of Hufflepuff flashed pearl metal gold through their wands, changing every three seconds. They were flashing the Hangul characters of  _Kim Myungsoo_.

“Oh, fuck!” Sunggyu was blinded from being the closest. “This isn’t even allowed!” He exclaimed, shielding his eyes until he lost track of the snitch. He could sense it was circling close to him, but the buzzing was too muffled from the screams of the stadium. “Myungsoo, you’re my friend, but what the fuck!”

Myungsoo was sure he’d get hell from Professor Snape later on, but he didn’t care at the moment—he sped towards the snitch close to Sunggyu who was still blinded.

He was close.

Closer.

Just a mere few inches until the snitch had changed directions. Myungsoo followed suit, unknowingly knocking down the temporary seeker with the back of his broom. Half the crowd turned silent, but Myungsoo didn’t care, the snitch was closer than ever. The other half was too focused on the chase for the snitch to care about the fallen player.

Myungsoo took his chances—this was all or nothing. He balanced himself, standing up on his broom to reach the snitch, but it was going faster and faster.

_I’m gonna have to risk it._

He jumped, reaching out for the gold before it sped up once more.

 

Broken bones? Check.

Awful headache? Check.

Worried friend from the opposing team? Check.

A win for Hufflepuff against Kim Sunggyu? FUCKING CHECK.

The crowd roared loudly, louder than ever before in this generation of Quidditch. The Hufflepuff just lost all their chances of winning the house cup—they’ve given up on that decades ago, but winning against the one and only Kim Sunggyu was bound to put them on the unspoken history of Hogwarts.

Celebration was well spread out. Houses were congratulating Hufflepuff for their win, although Slytherin were in their rooms, going back to studying for their nonexistent exams. Perhaps they were just looking up how to deform Kim Myungsoo’s all too perfect face.

Besides the Slytherin, two groups of friends were forced to stay silent in the infirmary.

Two Kim’s laid down on the same bed, laughing at the mess they had made of each other.

“I never thought I’d be able to one up the one and only Kim Sunggyu.” Myungsoo’s body had already been healed, but everyone insisted he stayed in bed to rest for the rest of the night. Everyone treated him like a hero, forgetting that he was actually close friends with the one they were celebrating against.

“That’s just luck, kid.” Sunggyu laughed, flicking the younger’s forehead. “You won’t be able to beat me next time.”

Sungjong was the worst. He would give the older Kim hell whenever he could. “You know, _hyung_ , this wouldn’t have happened if you let me do my job as the seeker.”

“I get it, Sungjong- _ah_!” Sunggyu groaned, cuddling Myungsoo closer, making Dongwoo laugh his oh-so-contagious laughter at the sight of the top student and player.

The laughter was cut short by curt knocking on the door. They weren’t the only ones in the infirmary, so those could be for anyone.

However, when Lee Sungyeol’s tall figure walked in, Myungsoo hoped they were coming for them. Myungsoo could feel it—his heart going faster, his head getting lighter, and his entire being starting to get happier.

Sungyeol’s small smile in his direction made his stomach do somersaults against his will. Thankfully, all his friends have already been filled in with Myungsoo’s huge crush on the tall man. Dongwoo took the liberty to escort everyone besides Myungsoo, Sungyeol and Sunggyu out of the room.

Sunggyu resorted to lying down on his proper bed, across the room from Myungsoo.

Sungyeol approached Myungsoo with a glint in his eyes Myungsoo knew all too well. “Happy birthday, kid.” He greeted. “You did great out there.”

“Thanks.” Myungsoo grunted.

“I made seaweed soup for you.” Sungyeol offered the container. “It’s tradition, isn’t it? I mean, back at home.”

Myungsoo nodded, taking the container and sipping some of the content. He rolled his eyes. “Sungyeol, is making me go blonde the best thing you could do?”

The elder shrugged. “It failed with Woohyun, so maybe _you’ll_ look ugly.”

Myungsoo already knew the answer to that. He was friends with Sungjong, after all. That boy’s endless fashion opinions were annoying, but they actually helped him especially when changing his hair color.

“Can you do me a favour, though?” Myungsoo asked. “Just so we’re even.”

Sungyeol raised a sceptical eyebrow. “What else would make this more even?”

“Kiss me.” Myungsoo said it the way he usually would—flatly, emotionlessly. Like he hadn’t been talking to people less once again.

“Why?” Sungyeol asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; he was just surprised more than anything. The fact that the guy he’s been crushing on for months now had just demanded a kiss from him. _Him_ of all people.

Myungsoo sat up, groaning as he did, and shrugged. “My birthday wish was to get my first kiss, and seeing as there’s just one hour left into the day, and I’ve been potioned to go to sleep after thirty minutes, I don’t see why not.”

“That’s not even a word.” Sungyeol pointed out.

“So,” Myungsoo cleared his throat, “please?”

“Your _aegyo_ is disgusting.” Sungyeol muttered, holding on to the younger boy’s chin. “Don’t do that again, _ever_.”

Myungsoo smirked. “Never.” He whispered.

Sungyeol pressed their lips together. His warm full lips contrasted with Myungsoo’s cool ones, a side-effect of staying in the infirmary for so long. They didn’t do anything other than pressing their lips and lightly sucking on the other’s.

Myungsoo didn’t imagine his first kiss to happen like this—in an awkward position in the infirmary—but neither did Sungyeol.

 

The following weekend, Myungsoo was finally allowed by his parents (and himself) to go out. However, things weren’t going the way he had originally planned anymore.

“You originally wanted to go out by yourself?” Sungjong gasped. “You didn’t even invite _me_?”

Myungsoo smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Sungjongie. But you can come now! Sungyeol’s already ruined my plans anyway.”

The eldest rolled his eyes. “Go say that when you can walk without my help every fifty meters.”

“You don’t need to keep helping me, you know.” Myungsoo pleaded. He wanted Sungyeol to have his own life, not constrained to his company alone.

“Among our friends, do you see anyone taller than you besides me?”

“No.”

“I rest my case.”

 

*******

 

“Oh, so that’s why you always helped out Jongie when Soo had to go pee or something.” Dongwoo thought out loud.

Myungsoo laughed to himself. “It became such a regular thing for us until now, though.”

“So we just spent a good hour listening to a story that had us as its characters anyway, just so those two could announce their relationship.” Sungjong twirled the cup of butterbeer in his hands. “Here I was thinking Sunggyu- _hyung_ and Woohyun- _hyung_ were the people with the worst first kiss.”

Woohyun huffed, determined not to lose. “For your information, we had the best first kiss among all of you.”

“Was that when you were forced to kiss under the mistletoe?” Dongwoo shivered in disgust. “Because, that sure as hell wasn’t good.”

Sunggyu crossed eyes. “That wasn’t the first, but it happened earlier that day. On second thought, it’s a lot better that you think the ugly one was the first.”

Myungsoo crossed his arms. “You’re not escaping this, _hyung_.”

Howon leaned forward on the table. “Is this about the time when Woohyun locked himself in the Room of Requirement to cry?”

Sunggyu smirked to himself, making the ones on the table shift uncomfortably. “Oh, did he cry?” He teased, licking his lips. “I wonder whose name this little boy cried out.”

“See?!” Woohyun cried out. “I didn’t want to even open up this conversation. We all know those snakes liked getting competitive!”

“You seemed to like it when—“

“SUNGGYU!”

“I’m telling it anyway!”

No one could ever win against Kim Sunggyu, after all.

 

*******

 

_ Fourth Year _

Sunggyu needed a place to study.

The commons just weren’t doing it. Sungjong had brought his books, taking up all of the available space. The library was also crossed out. He didn’t want to hear Myungsoo moaning someone’s name—no one could ever figure out whose name his friend was screaming out, but they were always muffled out, like someone cast a spell that prevents recognition. All the other classrooms were locked, and the teachers have already banned him from staying in their offices for causing too much of a ruckus.

The grounds were open, but everything was covered in snow.

Sunggyu sighed as he walked back into the building. He was starting to lose hope.

“Sunggyu- _hyung_?” Myungsoo asked, his face flushed from the cold, surprised to see his friend out alone. “You didn’t go home?”

The elder shook his head. “I see you and Sungyeol stayed as well.”

“You know how it is back home.” Myungsoo said sadly. Of course, Sunggyu could never forget about how this sweet, innocent boy was practically given away to Sungjong’s family when his own discovered that he was a wizard.

“Baby, you don’t have to talk about it.” Sunggyu was only ever like this to Myungsoo, more than he liked to admit. “At least you have Sungyeol to keep you company this Chirstmas.”

“’Baby?’” Sungyeol cocked his head.

“It’s nothing.” Myungsoo quickly covered, raising suspicion on Sunggyu’s part. “Anyway, _hyung_ , if you really need to study during the holidays, why not try the Room of Requirement?”

Sungyeol furrowed his brows. “Make sure you get there before Woohyun does, though.”

Sunggyu nodded. “Thank you. I’ll take note of that.” However, Sunggyu didn’t expect the room to be a classy bedroom that smelled like cinnamon and milk. It reminded him too much of his own home and he didn’t like that.

“Is anyone there?”

Sunggyu also didn’t expect a sniffling Nam Woohyun to be lying on the bed, cradling himself back and forth. “So Sungyeol was right?” Sunggyu muttered to himself. He walked closer to the crying boy, patting his shoulder lightly.

“Hey, it’s Sunggyu.” He hummed. “Do you want to be alone?”

Woohyun’s eyes widened. After years and years of numerous love letters, embarrassing Valentine’s Days, and too cold replies, he didn’t think the day Kim Sunggyu would actually be showing tenderness in his eyes directed towards himself.

“S-s-sung-sungyu.” Woohyun stuttered through sniffles. “What are you doing here?”

Suggyu pushed the other’s fringe away, wiping the tears in his eyes. “I came here thinking I needed to study,” he smiled, “turns out, I need to keep you company.”

Woohyun pouted. “Don’t be such a masochist, Sunggyu.” He said. “It’s Christmas, go enjoy yourself without me.”

“Listen,” Sunggyu cooed, “if I needed to be somewhere else, then the room wouldn’t show me this room. So stop and let me be here for you.” He held Woohyun in his arms, patting the blonde’s head every once in a while. He felt like he missed something—he missed treating Myungsoo this way.

“Can you sing to me?” The half-blooded Gryffindor muttered through closed eyes.

“What?” Sunggyu’s eyes widened. _No, this couldn’t be_... _No_.

“It’s been years since you last sung to me, Gyu.” Woohyun opened his eyes to face the other. “You used to always be there when I needed you.”

“Things change, Hyunnie.” Sunggyu’s voice was soft, like he was trying to make sure the other doesn’t get hurt by his words.

“Yet you still call me that.” The smile on Woohyun’s face was enough to pull Sunggyu back into the times. “We didn’t care if I was a half-blood and you were a full-blooded Slytherin until your parents decided it was bad for me to be with you all the time.” Woohyun chuckled.

“I miss you, Hyun.” Sunggyu muttered. “More than you’ll ever know.”

 He sang the lines that meant much more to the both of them than others. “ _Naui soneul kkok japgo joyongi ibeul matchudeon neoui moseuboeul giokhae._ ”

His breath hitched. “I miss you, oh yes I do.” He breathed, looking at the blonde who was smiling at him.

To his surprise, Woohyun continued the next lines. “ _Naui baldeunge olla sarangeul soksagyeojudeon neoui nunbicheul giokhae,_ I miss you, oh I still do.”

“You remembered.” Sunggyu smiled. He did too, but it warmed his heart that Woohyun did as well.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for years now, Gyu.” Woohyun laughed. “I was starting to think you’ve forgotten about the promise we made long ago.”

“Oh, you mean the one where we’re supposed to get married?” Sunggyu asked, pulling out the ring he kept with his necklace. “Sorry, it got too small for my fingers.”

Woohyun laughed. “I lost mine.”

“Dumbass!” Sunggyu pushed him off, laughing together. He couldn’t help it, Sunggyu pulled the other boy into an embrace, and embrace of longing and memories of the past. “You miss your mom, huh?”

“Don’t tell the others.” Woohyun muttered in embarrassment. “At least your mom’s still alive.”

“Shh.” Sunggyu whispered, wiping Woohyun’s tears once more. “Man up, Woohyun.”

“If you say so.” Woohyun pressed their lips together, for a moment, just a moment he had been longing for since their childhood.

Sunggyu pulled away to look at the boy “I still don’t understand what’s with the room, though.”

Woohyun smirked and pulled out two fresh foil packets. “These were on the bed when I got here.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t...” Sunggyu muttered, thinking to himself. Was he really ready for all of this? Did he have time for this?

“But, baby, it’s cold outside.”

Woohyun’s mischievous expression was more than enough to get him to stay.

 

*******

 

“Okay, okay, stop right _there_.” Dongwoo breathed. “We’re not talking about that much.”

“Alright, so you two hooked up. So was that a one night stand?” Sungyeol questioned. “I feel so betrayed, Woohyun, I thought I was your best friend.”

“I told you we were dating!”

“You never told me you got laid! Isn’t that what best brother’s do? I should probably set up ads for a new best friend for me. The past one is already useless.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Sungyeol, you already had Myungsoo as your best friend.”

Sungyeol scoffed. “Oh, please, we were already dating at that time.”

Howon was impressed. “Who knew the _choding_ would be the first one to get himself a boyfriend? Don’t answer that.” He said, earning him protests from the tallest in their group.

Sunggyu shook his head at the bickering. If only he knew his friends would react that way, he wouldn’t have had provoked them. “We broke up, though.”

There was a collecting exclamation of disbelief from the table that caused the entirety of the Three Broomsticks to look at their table dirtily. Sungjong remained unaffected. He already knew his friends would cause this much commotion—it was one of the reasons he opted not to have this reunion of hearts in the first place. If only the others had listened to him, then they could have saved themselves from the lifetime of shame.

“When was this?”

Sunggyu cocked his head. “I think it was Myungsoo and Sungjong’s fifth year. The year we were graduating.”

“Can you please stop using us as your point of reference?” Sungjong groaned, putting his bored head on his hands. He was ignored by everyone except Myungsoo who rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“So, what happened?” Myungsoo asked. “Why’d you break up?”

 

*******

 

_ Fifth Year _

It started in the beginning of the year, when Sunggyu was deemed too busy to socialize with the real world. He had duties as head boy as well as co-captain of the Quidditch team on his shoulders, and he also didn’t want to disappoint his parents any more than he already had.

It became the talk of the school how the head boys and team captains belonged to one group of friends. The houses were headed by Sunggyu, Howon, Dongwoo and Sungyeol—yes, Lee Sungyeol. They all had a good laugh trying to figure out who in their right mind would nominate Sungyeol as the head of such a prideful house.

Woohyun, Myungsoo, Sungjong and Howon were the captains of their teams as well. Howon deserved the title of captain more than head boy, but the Ravenclaw didn’t question it when Howon got the top marks in the entire school, even beating Kim Sunggyu. Sungjong was actually recommended by Sunggyu, and no one who valued their life would think of defying Slytherin’s head boy. Myungsoo had been captain since after that lucky game against Slytherin, and no one actually expected the team to win some more. However, somehow, they managed to keep the differences between the scores to less than twenty. Everyone thought Woohyun was just made captain because his friends were, but no one confirmed anything anyway.

So, to say the least, they all had less time to spend with each other.

Other than the Good Morning pecks and cuddles whenever, Woohyun and Sunggyu didn’t actually have time for the other. They would actually be too tired to talk about how their days went, or they would just want the other to hold them.

Either way, Woohyun missed Sunggyu.

There was one time, Woohyun was free the entire day. He walked over to the library, expecting to see at least _one_ of his non-player friends there studying. True enough, there was Kim Sunggyu in all his wonderful glory, drooling into his notes.

They had promised to meet each other in the grounds, but that wasn’t going to be until much later into the afternoon. Woohyun couldn’t see his lover waking up soon, so he resulted to leaving a note.

 

When Sunggyu had awoken from his three hour nap, he knew he was late for his promised meeting with Woohyun. He rushed to the open areas to meet with his lover before Woohyun got too tired.

Sunggyu smiled as he saw just the man he was looking for, sitting casually on the grass. “Hey, beautiful.” He greeted. “You should have just woke me up then and there. I want to spend more time with you.”

This made a smile creep up Woohyun’s face. “But you looked so peaceful.” Woohyun grabbed his hand and hid their intertwined hands beneath his coat. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Next time don’t leave a sticky note telling me you love me.” Sunggyu spat. “I want you to tell me how you feel in person.”

“Alright.” Woohyun nodded. “Gyu?”

“Huh?”

“I love you.”

And that marked the last time Sunggyu and Woohyun had a proper conversation as a couple. Mere days after that, Woohyun’s dad started writing to him more frequently than before.

“What’s up with Hyunnie?” Sunggyu once asked Sungyeol, who just shrugged.

“I’m not so sure, myself.” The tall boy shook his head. “Usually he’d tell me if something’s bothering him, but he’s not even taking time to talk to me. How does he look to you, though?”

Sunggyu shook his head. “I haven’t even seen him in weeks.”

Sungyeol bit his lips. He didn’t know if he had the right to inform the Slyth of Woohyun’s current health—or lack of it, thereof. But then, he figured if Woohyun thought it wouldn’t be good for Sunggyu to see him, then Sungyeol would go with what his friend wanted.

However, Sunggyu isn’t one to give up. Quidditch practice wasn’t on his list of priorities anyway. He searched for Woohyun in the boy’s favourite spots on campus. He knew Woohyun wouldn’t go out—it wasn’t how he worked.

When he finally found Woohyun, Sunggyu was having none of it. “What do you mean you want to live in the muggle world?” He gaped at his now brunette lover.

“I’m sorry, Gyu, but I got such a good offer back there and—“ Sunggyu cut him off.

“So you mean, you’re putting everything you learned here to waste?” He pushed. “You have so much potential, Hyun! Don’t go wasting it.”

Woohyun rubbed his temples. “That’s the thing!” He shouted. He rarely ever shouted, nor has he ever shouted at Sunggyu. The scene turned a few heads from the commons “I’m not even part of the top here, but I’m the best back there.”

“What do you even want to do?”

“I’m going to be a singer, Gyu.” Woohyun said softly. “I got so much offers already, and they agreed that I have to just graduate this year. I thought you’d be proud of me.”

“I _am_ proud of you.” Sunggyu muttered, wiping away a few stray tears. He never cried, he never showed weakness, but there he was, being the pathetic man he swore never to be. “I just...”

Woohyun blinked.

“I’m not allowed to go with you.” Sunggyu managed to say. “My parents... I don’t know what they’ll say about this whole thing.”

Woohyun smiled—it wasn’t the bright ones Sunggyu had grown accustomed to, but a rather sad one he recognized back when they reunited in the Room of Requirement. “You don’t have to come, Gyu.”

“What?”

“I mean, you can have your life here, and I’ll have my life there.” Woohyun told him. “Though, it’s going to take a while for me to adjust to you not being there anymore. I waited years to see you again, and I can’t believe I’m saying I want to dump you.”

“Hyunnie, think about it...” Sunggyu cooed.

“I already did, Gyu. We won’t be lovers anymore, and I’ll accept it if you hate me for the rest of your life now, but I won’t be cold toward you.” Woohyun said. He really had thought all of this through. “I’d still want to be your friend.”

Sunggyu turned back. “Give me until December, then I’ll come back to you.”

“Thank you, Gyu.”

 

*******

 

Myungsoo blinked. “That was the most boring breakup ever.” He said. “Sungyeol, let’s not do that.”

“I wasn’t even planning on breaking up with you, little angel.” Sungyeol pinched the younger’s cheeks.

Dongwoo rolled his eyes, surprising everyone on the table. “Disgusting. But Myungsoo’s right. That really _was_ a boring breakup.”

Woohyun shrugged. “Kim Sunggyu is a boring person all in all. But I’m glad we stayed friends after that.”

“I’m not.” Sunggyu protested. “Isn’t there anything more interesting for us to talk about.”

“Didn’t something happen with Howon back then too?” Sungyeol perked up.

“That happens later into the year.” Howon nodded.

 

*******

 

Lee Howon was at the peak of his game. He It was their game against Gryffindor, and the captain of the other team was on his off game. Much to the luck of the Ravenclaw team.

Fifty points is such a huge lead. Everyone in the stands was practically celebrating already with time left to spare. But Howon didn’t want to celebrate too early—he had a bad feeling incoming.

If only the bad feeling came in earlier. Reality hit him once he was on the ground, his legs crushed by ten other people. He wasn’t sure any of them would have the ability to walk after this. Perhaps in a few years.

But he didn’t have a few years.

His Quidditch career was lying on that game.

And he probably flunked the rest of his life.

Something ruined his last game as a student, and now he had no way to turn back time.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Sungjong watched the older boy look around the infirmary. “In case you’re wondering, somehow everyone’s going to heal by the end of the week, except for you.”

“Wow, way to be blunt.” Howon spat at the fifth year. “They don’t call you Slytherin’s captain for nothing.”

Sungjong smirked. “You haven’t even heard my trash talking skills yet.” He said. “Although, I doubt you ever will, unless you go professional after you graduate.”

“If you’re just going to insult me, then better get out of my sight.” Howon glared at the younger. Ever since their friends started dating each other, the two groups of friends felt some sort of obligation to always keep the other company. Woohyun had Sunggyu, and Sungyeol was probably busted by Myungsoo, but they decided to stay friends. Or, that’s what was floating around the gossip corner in the Ravenclaw commons.

And Ravenclaw were never wrong, even when it came to gossip.

It wasn’t that Howon was throwing a tantrum, no, he wasn’t a kid. Instead, he just felt left out. It had taken so long for Sungyeol to invite his seatmate to hang out with them, and even longer for Howon to adjust to having six people near him at the same time.

It was worse when he wasn’t allowed to leave his bed at all—he was to be bedridden until, guess when? The last scheduled game of the season. Ravenclaw were skilled in Quidditch, but they always ended up relying on Howon to win games for them.

With Kim Sunggyu back up and running, they already knew Slytherin was getting the last laugh this season.

There were visits from his acquaintances from the house, but all they ever did was complain about how much losing him sucked for the team.

The only visitors Howon actually enjoyed composed of their little band of friends. Although, they never came altogether at once, Howon appreciated the sentiment. Dongwoo visited the most, seeing as they _were_ now the closest. Dongwoo always brought him notes from class and explained how the teachers taught the lesson.

In actuality, Howon didn’t need any of that, but he truly liked Dongwoo’s presence. He wasn’t reminded of Quidditch, and just wanted to score high marks in their final exams.

And he did.

He got the top marks, at that, once more beating Kim Sunggyu who was having mixed feelings about having now three people in their group one up him. But the scores weren’t almost tied anymore, no, Howon completely dominated the charts in all classes.

 

*******

 

The group didn’t think the stories would keep getting more and more boring, but they did. And with Lee Howon’s lack of good content to tell that wasn’t Quidditch or academics, Sungyeol was getting impatient. He loved Howon, that’s for sure, but the dude never talked as much as the rest of them did, and that meant no great conversations in his storytelling. It annoyed him even more than he already was.

“Alright, for real!” He growled. “Someone wrote that they’d be announcing their engagement today, and I don’t see anything coming from the stories we’re telling!”

Woohyun banged the table with his fist. “Myungsoo and Sungyeol already confirmed their relationship, and Gyu and I informed you of our breakup from a decade ago!” Woohyun frowned. He hadn’t expected it to have been that long already. “Who among you three are getting married?”

Dongwoo...

Howon...

Sungjong...

Sungyeol had suspicions for Dongwoo and Howon—they spent a lot of time together after all. But it could also be Dongwoo and Sungjong—he was the only one the bitch could stand, after all.

Sungjong glanced at his watch and gasped. “Oh fuck!”

“WHAT?” Everyone turned to him.

“I’m late for the cake testing!” Sungjong exclaimed, trying to gather all his things.

 _Sungjong was getting married_.

_But to who?_

_It’s possible the person wouldn’t even be sitting with them that day._

“It was nice seeing you all again, but I have to go!” He shouldered all his things, pecking the man who sat beside him to his right. “See you tonight, honey!”

_What the fuck?_

**Author's Note:**

> as i am such a great author, i'm telling you now to just let your imagination run wild on the parts i deemed not worthy to be part of the ten thousand word monstrosity this is. thank you, phoebe, twitter user _@slutgyu_ for the prompt.


End file.
